Mal Juju
by ringo-tensai
Summary: Cuando Private y Kowalski son enviados a una aparentemente inofensiva misión nunca se imaginaron que ésta marcaría un punto y aparte en sus vidas. Humanizado.


**Mal Juju**

 **Disclaimer:**

~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me moriría de hambre. ~

 **Advertencia:** El contenido de este fic puede llegar a ser perturbador para algunos, para otros no tanto, como sea el caso pido discreción.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

(Si alguno de ustedes han leído mi fic "Caleidoscopio" debo entonces mencionar que si bien la personalidad de los chicos es parecida entre ambos fics cada historia están situadas en universos diferentes, por ende presentan contextos personales diferentes, ergo personalidades ligeramente diferentes. Como nota quiero aclarar que el universo de "Caleidoscopio" empieza y termina con el fic, pero en el caso de "Mal JuJu" el universo es expandible y muy rico. Probablemente escriba acerca de eso en la próxima actualización.)

…..

* * *

Parte 1: Tuve un día normal, pero no fue hoy.

* * *

…..

Todo comenzó un día nublado de otoño, el frío viento soplaba fuertemente lo que provocaba que miles de hojas multicolores se esparcieran por todos lados, a pesar del gélido clima era algo bastante hermoso de ver.

Era un día perfecto para quedarse en casa tomando un poco de cocoa caliente y quizá ver una o dos películas, pero no era así para el pobre Private. Kowalski había estado muy ansioso por conseguir unos repuestos los cuales denominaba "vitales" para su próximo proyecto; Private, como el buen y servicial chico que es, se ofreció a acompañar al científico sacrificando así una parte de su día libre. De todos modos eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿verdad?

El más joven frotaba sus frías manos buscando un poco de calor para aliviar esa sensación tiesa en sus delgados dedos, aun bien abrigado no lograba mantener su calor corporal, sólo esperaba no terminar resfriado al final del día. Silenciosamente observaba a su alto superior caminar tranquilamente frente a él, incluso parecía que el clima no lo molestaba en lo más mínimo. Private hubiera deseado que en lugar de caminar hubiesen usado el automóvil, en especial con la calefacción de por medio, pero Kowalski había dicho que al lugar a donde iban era muy difícil acceder conduciendo. ¿A dónde iban de todos modos?

Tan metido estaba en su deseo interno por algo de calor que casi no se percata que el más alto se había detenido en seco, pudo detenerse justo a tiempo antes de tropezar con el científico pero tuvo que inclinare hacia atrás para recuperar un poco de su equilibrio. Ligeramente desconcertado observó a su alrededor, si bien estaban en una pequeña zona comercial el lugar estaba casi desierto, eso sin mencionar que no habían tiendas de repuestos cerca de ellos. Iba a preguntar al más alto si pasaba algo pero notó como éste observaba directamente a un estrecho callejón entre dos tiendas.

El callejón estaba bastante oscuro aun siendo pleno día y tampoco parecía el lugar más seguro de Manhattan, así que su horror fue bastante obvio cuando se percató que el Teniente comenzó a caminar directamente hacia ese oscuro lugar. Casi por instinto el más joven cogió la parte trasera del abrigo de su superior logrando detenerlo por un instante. Kowalski volteó hacia su subordinado con una expresión entre confusa y algo exasperada.

— ¿Ahora que, Private?—Preguntó alzando una ceja.

— ¿A-ahí? ¿e-estás seguro que es p-por ahí? — tartamudeó el novato lanzando pequeñas miradas al callejón.

Kowalski rodó los ojos cansinamente ante el comportamiento del más joven.

—Estoy seguro y no te preocupes, he venido bastantes veces— respondió monótonamente con un toque de condescendencia mientras retomaba su curso, esta vez Private no le detuvo. — ¿Vienes?

El joven tomó una bocanada de aire y decidió por fin seguir al científico. Confiaba en él, entonces no había de que temer, ¿no es así?

Ya adentro del callejón pudo ver que era más oscuro de lo que creía al principio, se despedía un olor a agua estancada y solo se escuchaba el eco de sus pasos. Private nunca había sido claustrofóbico pero sentía que las paredes se iban cerrando de a poco. El más joven emitió un patético chillido y se apresuró a alcanzar a su compañero quien sin interrupción se iba alejando cada vez un poco más.

Sólo era su mente jugando, se dijo a sí mismo, si Kowalski decía que no había nada que temer así debía ser. El callejón parecía alargarse más de lo necesario hasta que por fin una tenue luz señalaba el final del lúgubre túnel.

Al llegar al final del callejón Private tuvo que parar de caminar, frente a él estaba lo que parecía un mercado común y corriente, pero algo estaba mal. El lugar era oscuro, la luz apenas se filtraba a través de varios tablones y telones oscuros que parecían cubrir todo el lugar, también había bastante gente pero el lugar estaba más callado que un cementerio. Las personas parecían caminar sin rumbo y exóticos aromas cubrían el lugar. Es como si hubiese entrado a otro mundo ¿esto siempre estuvo aquí?

El joven salió de su estupor al notar que el teniente se había alejado tanto que ya no era visible desde su posición. Su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho y un nudo se formaba en su estómago; volteó hacia atrás y observó el callejón. Aun podía volver y tal vez Kowalski entendería, pero, había asegurado al más alto que lo ayudaría, sería muy vil escaparse a último momento, además el lugar no podía ser tan grande, de seguro lo encontraría si tan sólo lo buscara.

Tragando duro y con una última mirada al callejón Private se adentró al oscuro mercado.

El joven tenía la mirada fija hacia delante, evitando colisionar con las personas en su camino, de vez en cuando se detenía para ver a su alrededor en busca del más alto.

La curiosidad le invadía, ¿Qué clase de cosas venderían en un lugar así? Y ¿Cómo Kowalski de entre todas las personas vendría a un sitio como este? En contra de su mejor juicio volteó hacia un pequeño puesto a su derecha, casi de inmediato se arrepintió. Cuerpos desmembrados de varios pequeños animales colgaban de afilados ganchos que colgaban del techo del puesto, botellas llenas de órganos y cráneos observándolo con sus huecas cuencas.

Private tuvo que tragarse un grito y un poco de vómito, su corazón iba tan rápido que parecía que iba a explotarle en el pecho ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? Su mente le gritaba que huyese de ahí pero su cuerpo no se movía. Una anciana señora estaba sentada frente al puesto, lo observaba sin pestañear mientras recitaba algo intraducible a una velocidad sobrehumana. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba el joven siguió su camino a paso firme con el cuerpo tieso como una tabla.

Private caminó hasta que llegó a una intersección de cuatro vías, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su piel pálida a más no poder. Quería irse a casa, ya ni siquiera le importaba lo que Kowalski pensara, solo… quería irse. El más joven cerró sus ojos ahogando un grito de frustración, de pronto siente una fría mano sobre su hombro y Private puro jurar que su corazón dejó de latir ahí mismo.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido, Private?

Alivio llenó su cuerpo casi tan rápido como lo hizo la adrenalina. Ahí a su lado estaba su superior con una mirada molesta e impaciente, el más joven quería decirle muchas cosas pero su lengua parecía haberse paralizado así que al final solo pudo gemir patéticamente y abrazar al más alto. Kowalski simplemente rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, que la tienda de los repuestos esta por allá—Dijo, señalando hacia la izquierda.

El más joven quería rogarle que no, que quería irse a casa pero se quedó callado y siguió al más alto. El resto del camino Private permaneció callado y en su propio mundo. No quería ver u oír alguna cosa más.

Mientras el teniente estaba adentro de una pequeña tienda de repuestos el chico esperaba fuera de esta, su vista clavada al suelo. Estaba tan concentrado en borrar esa horrenda experiencia de su mente que el sonido de vidrio quebrándose lo tomó por sorpresa. Por la esquina de su ojo pudo ver que una mujer anciana se había caído y con ella sus cosas, la mayoría eran de cristal, de ahí el sonido.

Private no perdió ni un momento en ir a ayudarla, espeluznante o no era una anciana indefensa. La señora se quejaba suavemente en un idioma que él no reconocía mientras sostenía su cadera.

El joven se inclinó hasta el nivel de la señora y le ofreció su mano derecha, la anciana dudó un par de segundos durante los cuales clavo sus ojos a los del menor, un par de abismos negros se encontraban con un par del celeste más puro, al no encontrar malicia la señora aceptó la ofrecida mano. Con su mano libre Private ayudó a la mujer a levantarse y dirigirla a una pequeña banca frente a un puesto que en el momento se encontraba desatendido.

La anciana se quejaba del dolor, pero ahora sólo eran cortos susurros y algunos canturreos, luego de sentarla Private se volvió a inclinar, esta vez frente a ella.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Señora? ¿Necesita que llame a una ambulancia?—sin esperar respuesta el joven novato sacó su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y se preparó para marcar pero la anciana agito sus manos quitándole importancia a su dolor.

—No, no, estaré bien. Simplemente soy vieja. —murmuró la anciana con un acento marcado.

El joven la miraba inseguro pero acató el pedido y guardó su teléfono, ni siquiera notó una creciente cantidad de llamadas perdidas que se iban acumulando en el aparato. La mujer observó la preocupación del más joven y esbozó una sonrisa retorcida, su demacrado rostro iluminándose por un segundo, como cuando alguien encuentra un tesoro. Colocó sus frías y arrugadas manos a ambos lados del pálido rostro de Private y lo penetró con sus orbes negros por ojos. Sus uñas largas y oscuras dejaban pequeñas marcas en el rostro del menos pero no era doloroso.

—Ah, ¿qué hace un pequeño corderito como tú en un lugar como este?—recitó con un todo acaramelado, su sonrisa arrugaba aún más su rostro pero sus ojos seguían fríos y profundos.

—E-estoy acompañando a un amigo—Private no sabía cómo interpretar a la anciana, pero no la veía como alguna amenaza, ¿Quién podría?

Los ojos de la señora se entornaron y, aunque parecía imposible en el momento, su mirada se hizo más pesada.

—Pequeño corderito, tienes un corazón puro y bondadoso. Tanta inocencia y pureza en una sola persona es raro de encontrar, puedo verlo…—murmuraba mientras colocaba el rostro del joven en varios ángulos.

Private lo tomó como un alago, pero había algo en el tono de la anciana, añoranza, deseo, una especie de afición tangible que lo desconcertaba.

—Yo, uh… gracias.

La mujer al fin soltó el rostro de del joven y su vista se enfocó en su mercancía la cual estaba tirada por todo el lugar. Private siguió con la mirada la dirección en que miraba la mujer y sin perder tiempo empezó a recoger todos los pequeños artículos. La mujer nunca despegó la mirada del más joven, su mirada era neutral pero profunda, luego de un rato éste terminó de recoger los objetos.

Luego de colocarlos con cuidado en la canasta en que estaban originalmente se los entregó a la señora. La mujer lentamente se incorporó y tomó la canasta. Atrapó la mano derecha del joven y la apretó entre las suyas.

—Señora, no creo que sea una buena idea- —comenzó Private pero fue interrumpido cuando la mujer agitó el brazo despreocupadamente.

—Eres un buen chico, corderito. Cuida esto por mí—y con eso comenzó a caminar sin medir otra palabra.

Private lentamente bajaba su mirada hacia su mano para encontrar un pequeño amuleto redondo en un brazalete.

El joven soldado sintió como una extraña y exótica calidez lo rodeaba.

...

El camino de regreso se hizo en silencio sin embargo esta vez era Kowalski quien observaba cada paso del más joven quien estaba inusualmente callado. El genio intentaba iniciar una conversación, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer con su alegre subordinado, pero sólo conseguía respuestas cortas. Ante que pudiese intentar de nuevo ya habían llegado al cuartel.

Al momento en que ambos entraron por la puerta principal se encontraron con sus otros compañeros quienes agitadamente iban de salida, ambos cargando varias maletas.

— ¿Sucede algo, Skipper?—preguntó el teniente mientras él y Private se apartaban del camino de Rico quien cargaba varias valijas militares metalizadas hacia el automóvil.

— ¡Al fin aparecen!—fue la única respuesta de su líder, quien cerraba su celular con una mirada irritada, —llevo horas tratando de contactarlos, la próxima vez que salga al menos mantenga su celular encendido, ¿eh teniente?

El más alto empezó a palpar sus bolsillos a la mención de su teléfono celular pero, justo como lo mencionó Skipper, recordó que lo había apagado. ¡Grandioso! Ahora Skipper se lo restregaría en la cara. Antes que el más alto pudiese defenderse el líder arrojó varios archivos a los brazos del teniente.

—No hay tiempo. Tenemos una misión tipo "alpha doce", reconocimiento y contención. En este momento Rico y yo nos dirigimos al cuartel general, como ustedes no estaban me he tomado la libertad de ofrecerlos como asistencia en vigilancia, todo lo que necesitan saber está en los archivos. Los veré en unos días—dicho eso el líder cogió un par de maleta y siguió su camino hasta el vehículo el cual arrancó a una velocidad que probablemente era ilegal, dejando a dos desconcertados hombres atrás.

— ¿Misión alpha doce?—la voz del más joven casi hace saltar a Kowalski. Este se volteó a ver a su subordinado mientras terminabas de entrar al cuartel aun con los archivos en las manos.

—Significa que un grupo opositor organizado se ha entregado al cuartel—respondió lentamente mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de la sala y ojeaba los archivos con una mirada veloz.

— ¿Entregado? ¿Es eso posible?—musitó Private también sentándose en uno de los sofás adyacentes.

—No es muy común pero hay antecedentes—explicó el más alto frunciendo el ceño a lo que leía. Eso no hacía sentido alguno.

El más joven formó una pequeña "o" con los labios, se quedó un momento en silencio dejando a su superior leer el informe, seguía teniendo dudas pero decidió guardárselas para sí mismo.

—Um, K'walski ¿a qué se refería Skippah con asistencia en vigilancia? —por fin dijo luego de varios minutos de silencio.

El genio frunció los labios, era la tercera vez que leía el informe pero había demasiadas incongruencias y huecos. Se levantó de su asiento e iba de camino a su habitación y solo se detuvo por un instante para responder a su subordinado.

—Te lo diré en el camino, sólo tenemos hora y media hora para partir hacia la escena y como los chicos se llevaron el vehículo tendremos que ir en tren. Será mejor que empaques lo suficiente para vario días.

Y sin mediar otra palabra el más alto se retiró a su recámara.

Private estaba silenciosamente empacando, su mente a kilómetros de su cuerpo. ¿Quién era esa señora?

El chico terminó de empacar y se sentó sobre su cama, su mirada fija en el amuleto que sostenía en su mano derecha. Por alguna extraña razón le recordaba a su-.

— ¡Private! ¿Ya estás listo?

El joven soldado salió de sus pensamientos de un golpe. Tomó el amuleto y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—En un momento salgo—con eso recogió su maleta y salió de su habitación.

* * *

Había pasado media hora desde que el tren partió de la estación y Private aun no sabía nada de la misión. Su mirada se turnaba entre ver a su superior escribiendo en su laptop personal y la lata de refresco medio llena que tenía entre sus manos.

Internamente se estaba convenciendo para iniciar la conversación, pero Kowalski se veía bastante ocupado. Su tren de pensamiento fue detenido por el genio quien carraspeó para llamar su atención mientras cerraba su laptop.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior, hace uso días un grupo criminal que nuestra organización había estado siguiendo declararon su rendición sin razón aparente.

— ¿Se rindieron así nada más?—preguntó Private casi en un susurro. Luego de voltear hacia varios lados se percató de que el vagón estaba casi vacío. Difícilmente alguien los estaría espiando pero la paranoia de Skipper se le estaba pegando.

— Tenemos razones para pensar que es una trampa, pero por el simple hecho de que se entregaron el caso "oficialmente" fue cerrado. En otras palabras una misión alpha doce es una misión extraoficial para buscar alguna trampa o engaño en esos raros casos.

— ¿Trampa?

—Vamos Private, hasta tú sabes que ese tipo de personas no hacen cosas sin razones aparentes. Puede ser una especie de plan para hacernos bajar la guardia.

El joven bajó la mirada analizando un poco lo que le decía su superior, pero había cosas que aun quería saber.

—Y ¿qué debemos hacer tú y yo?—preguntó sin perder más tiempo.

El más alto se recargó en su asiento y dejó escapar un cansino suspiro.

—Oficialmente, debemos ir hacia el lugar que sirvió de refugio a la organización criminal para evitar que la "escena del crimen" sea contaminada.

—Y ¿extraoficialmente?—preguntó Private, rápidamente captando el mensaje del más alto.

—Debemos investigar por nuestra propia cuenta. Esto significa que estaremos escudriñando esa casa mientras la estemos habitando—respondió el teniente mientras sacaba una fotografía de los archivos y se la mostraba al más joven. Rápidamente obtuvo la reacción que esperaba cuando su subordinado esbozó una mirada de horror.

— ¿¡Vamos a vivir en eso!?—exclamó Private saltando de su asiento, pero al recordar que no estaban solos del todo y que algunas personas lo miraban como si hubiese perdido un tornillo volvió a sentarse con un grave sonrojo en su rostro.

Kowalski no lo culpaba, el lugar al que fueron asignados era menos que ideal. Con una mueca de desagrado observaba la fotografía. Una desgastada y casi del todo podrida casa de dos pisos de madera que parece estar abandonada justo a la mitad de un solitario bosque justo en medio de la nada, bastante insalubre si le preguntan, era un alivio que ya haya recibido su vacuna contra el tétano; por su parte el menor de los dos tenía su propia creciente lista de por qué todo terminaría siendo una mala idea.

Luego de unos momentos en silencio ahogado en su propia miseria, Private hizo la última pregunta que se le ocurrió.

—Y… ¿Qué se supone que debemos buscar?

Y como si hubiese dicho palabras mágicas estas tuvieron un peculiar efecto en el teniente. El más alto se reacomodó en su asiento y se inclinó hacia su subordinado, su mirada pasó de desagrado a bastante estresado.

—Esa es la peor parte, el informe tiene tantas incongruencias y cosas fuera de lugar que ni siquiera estoy seguro—respondió bastante frustrado el genio. A esto el más joven sólo atinó a alzar una ceja, claramente desconcertado.

— ¿Incongruencias?

—Así es, como por ejemplo acá dice que uno de los seis miembros del grupo se extravió en un lago cercano al terreno, pero no hay lagos, laguna o ríos a kilómetros del lugar. También clamaron ser atacados en la propiedad, pero no hay pruebas físicas o de alguna otra clase—El científico hablaba con un tono burlón, pues sentía que el informe estaba lleno de tonterías sobrenaturales que él, como científico, obviamente no creía. Sin embargo no se daba cuenta lo pálido y horrorizado que se encontraba el menor a causa de sus palabras.

El teniente cubrió su boca mientras daba un gran bostezo. Aún faltaba bastante tiempo para llegar a su destino, lo mejor sería dormir un poco.

—Llegaremos a la propiedad cercano a la media noche, hasta entonces será mejor dormir un poco—dicho eso se reacomodó en su asiento y se colocó un antifaz para dormir, dejando solo a un muy perturbado Private. Mientras el teniente dormía el más joven abrazaba su almohada de viaje favorita, esta era de los lunacornios. Con una mirada de mortificación en su rostro, sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Un movimiento brusco del tren despertó repentinamente a Private, este se reacomodó en su asiento lentamente pues se encontraba ligeramente desorientado, su espalda le empezaba a doler por dormir tanto tiempo en una posición incómoda. Volteó a ver a su superior pero este seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

No tenía una idea clara de que hora era o cuanto faltaba de viaje sin embargo bastó una mirada hacia la ventana para saber que era bastante tarde en la noche. ¿Acaso habrían perdido su parada?

El joven alzó la mirada hacia el pasillo del vagón esperando encontrar a algún empleado del tren a quien le pudiera preguntar cuanto faltaba de viaje, pero sólo encontró oscuridad. Incluso las luces de seguridad estaban apagadas, de hecho apenas y podía ver más allá de su asiento.

El corazón de Private se aceleró por unos instantes al igual que su respiración, muy para su sorpresa se percató que su aliento era claramente visible pero no tenía frio, de hecho sentía el lugar bastante cálido.

Gracias al silencio en que se mantuvo en el vagón el más joven pudo escuchar claramente unos pasos acercándose a su posición, seguida por la ligera iluminación de una vieja lámpara de aceite, seguramente un miembro de la tripulación del tren. Aliviado, Private salió al pasillo para encontrarse a la mitad del camino con la persona, luego de unos momentos estuvo frente a frente con el extraño y ahí fue que se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

Lo primero fue que esta persona no era miembro de la tripulación por su falta de uniforme, lo segundo que era una mujer joven, unos centímetros más baja que él. Su cabello claro caía en ondas sobre sus hombros pero la luz no era lo suficientemente potente para que pudiese ver su rostro con claridad. Traía ropa menos que ideal para la estación del año en la que estaban, un simple vestido y sandalias. Y a pesar que el joven soldado no tenía ni un ápice de frio ella se encontraba temblando, abrazándose a sí misma para conseguir algo de calor.

—Disculpe, ¿se ha ido la energía o algo?—preguntó Private a la pequeña mujer. Esta le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero hace mucho frio—el joven se distrajo un segundo con la voz de la bella mujer, había algo… familiar. Su aliento también era visible, aun entre la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

— ¡Oh! Espere un segundo por favor—Private se volteó y rápidamente regreso a su asiento, tomó la sábana blanca que había estado utilizando y nuevamente se devolvió. Esta vez la mujer se abrazaba con aun más fuerza, todavía no podía verle el rostro pero parecía estar sufriendo un poco.

Bastante preocupado el muchacho la cubrió con la manta, ella la enrolló en su esbelto cuerpo y le ofreció la lámpara a Private. Este la tomó un poco desconcertado, sabía que debía averiguar si algo pasaba con el tren. Por un momento pensó en despertar a Kowalski pero algo le decía que debía hacer esto solo.

—Será mejor que vuelva a su asiento. Yo iré a investigar un poco—musitó el joven a la mujer, pero esta no respondió verbalmente, solamente inclino un poco su cabeza, la cual también estaba cubierta por la sábana. Lo único visible era un pendiente que colgaba de su cuello y brillaba con la luz de la lámpara. Sin esperar a más, Private se aventuró por el totalmente oscuro tren.

Luego de unos minutos de pasar de vagón en vagón pudo sentir que algo no estaba bien. ¿A dónde estaban todos? No importaba a donde fuera todo estaba oscuro y vacío, entre más andaba más ansioso se ponía. Luego de abrir una nueva puerta a un nuevo vagón se encontró en la cabina pero para su horror esta se encontraba abandonada. El tren iba a todo lo que daba pero sin conductor. El joven dio unos pasos para observar alrededor de la cabina pero no había señal del conductor. Se detuvo en seco cuando en una esquina vio una figura envuelta en una manta blanca. El muchacho prácticamente pegó un salto, pero recordó a la mujer que del pasillo. Dio un suspiro de alivio y se acercó a la figura.

—me asustó, por un segundo creí que- Antes de poder seguir el tren dio otro movimiento brusco haciendo que el joven callera sobre sus rodillas y que la lámpara rodara hasta la figura. Cuando Private levantó la mirada quedó petrificado totalmente.

La figura estaba alzada a medio metro del suelo y el final de la manta a unos centímetros del mismo, por debajo no había nada, la figura estaba flotando. Esta extraña aparición empezó a acercarse al joven éste estando congelado en el suelo. Pero se escuchó un grito que provenía detrás de él, Private ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza para volteare pero reconoció esa voz, junto a eso lo siguió una luz cegadora que parecía emanar de a su alrededor. El joven simplemente cerró los ojos y tapó sus oídos con fuerza mientras los gritos y la luz se hacían más y más fuerte hasta que…

Un fuerte y estrepitoso sonido hizo retumbar los huesos del pobre Private, abrió los ojos de un solo golpe y se encontró de nuevo en su asiento junto a un recién levantado Kowalski. Todo estaba perfectamente iluminado dentro del vagón, el sonido que acababa de sonar era de hecho el silbato del tren. Pero Private seguía en una especie de estado de shock; su corazón latía tan rápido que le dolía, su cabeza se sentía bastante ligera y respiraba trabajosamente. ¿Fue todo un sueño? ¡Eso es! ¡Todo debió ser parte de una pesadilla!

Kowalski observaba a su subordinado ligeramente perturbado pues Private estaba temblando en su asiento y a la vez emitiendo pequeñas risas algo maníacas entre bocanadas de aire. De seguro volvió a comer azúcar de más, y con ese pensamiento rodó los ojos y empezó a preparar su equipaje de mano.

—Private, dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la estación, ahí nos estarán esperando, será mejor que tengas listas tus cosas.

Aun escuchando claramente las palabras del genio el joven tuvo problemas interpretándolas pues su mente en ese momento era un revoltijo, se quedó uso momentos abrazando sus piernas y mirando hacia ningún lugar en específico. Luego de unos momentos pudo tranquilizarse y convencerse a sí mismo de que todo estaba bien, pero fue cuando el chico empezó a re empacar sus cosas que notó que su sábana ya no estaba.

Continuará…

* * *

Ta-Da~


End file.
